The Hogwarts Cupid
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: Rose and Scorpius like each other, but won't admit it. Elizabeth Wood, along with her best friend James Potter are going to change that! RosexScorpius Rated M for lemon and mild cursing
1. Off To Hogwarts We Go!

Chapter 1: Off To Hogwarts We Go!

Written by: TheChannyWizard

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with teary goodbyes. But all eyes were on two families.

"Promise me you'll be careful this time Rose!" a redheaded man told his eldest daughter.

"Ron Weasley, you let your daughter be!" a woman with bushy dirty blonde/ brown hair scolded her husband. "Oh, Rose! Look, there's Scorpius!" The smaller redhead looked and squealed, as she ran over to the blonde boy. Rose Weasley was almost a complete clone of her mother- apart from the hair. She was in Ravenclaw, the house where the brainiest students of Hogwarts went, along with Scorpius (her crush (shhh don't tell Ron!)) and Albus Severus Potter (her cousin). A man with untidy jet black hair and glasses let out a throaty chuckle as Ron scowled at his daughter's embrace with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ugh, Harry, how can you stand your niece to be with the son of your enemy!?" Ron growled angrily.

"One more year Mummy! One more year! Can I go now?" a little redheaded girl asked, her lip quivering. The older redhead picked the little girl now.

"Lily Luna Potter, how many times do I have to tell you to be patient? You'll get your time!"

"Aunt Ginny!" a boy cried, his parents in tow.

"Fred! George," Ginny acknowledged them with a smile.

"Where's James, Aunt Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Oh, looking for Elizabeth Wood." Ginny answered and focused on her son.

In the middle of Platform 9 ¾ stood a boy with untidy jet black hair that was jumping up and down. This was James Sirius Potter, eldest child of the Potter trio. He was in his third year in the house of Gryffindor and was desperately looking for someone. Just then, a girl with pin straight, long black hair tackled him from behind. This was Elizabeth Katie Wood, daughter of the famous Quiditch players Oliver and Katie Wood, James's best friend, and was in the house of Gryffindor also.

James turned around and hugged Elizabeth, causing her to laugh. As they let go, she took his hand and tugged him towards his family. If you're wondering where Mr. and Mrs. Wood are, then you won't be the first one. The Wood parents were on strict Quiditch training, and therefore, had no time to see their daughter off. Because of this, Elizabeth had to take care of herself, and her two twin siblings, that were starting Hogwarts next year. "Elizabeth, wait up!" James told his best friend as she ran towards the Potter and Weasley- well the multiple Weasley families. Oh no, those two aren't going out. They were best friends, and had been since their first year in Hogwarts. Both being in the same year, and same house, they had had every single class together.

"Oh shut it James! I want to see your family before we leave!" Elizabeth huffed, slowing down into a power walk. The two reached the two families, and Elizabeth immediately let go and hugged them.

"Elizabeth, tell Mummy and Daddy that I can go to Hogwarts this year!" Lily demanded hopping up and down. The black haired beauty laughed and picked Lily up.

"Not yet Lily." She said, ruffling the hair of the youngest child in the Potter family. Lily stopped jumping and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Elizabeth laughed again, and brought her luggage. "Everyone ready?" Louis, Victoire, Fred, Albus, James, Rose, and Scorpius all nodded, hugged their parents and left.

As everyone trooped off the train, they went to their assigned house common rooms, and to their rooms to unpack. Let's visit Ravenclaw first.

Rose drew in a breath and exhaled contently. "Just like I remembered it!" she sighed and ran up to her room to start getting unpacked and get her books ready.

"Honestly Rose! Getting books the moment you get in your room?" a voice laughed. Rose blushed a deep scarlet and looked up.

"Shut it _Scorpy_" she laughed, using the nickname their annoying Potions teacher had come up. Scorpius scowled but lost it and started to laugh.

"Please tell me we have class together! I can't stand a class without you!" he pleaded but his eyes widened. Rose opened her mouth as her face turned red. "Err...and Al!" he added, to save her from the humiliation. Rose's face turned back to its normal pale self. She gave a small chuckle and rolled her eyes as she scanned her schedule.

"Don't you worry your little head Scorpius, we have every class together; and with Al" she said grinning. "Want to go down to the dining hall so we don't miss the feast?" Scorpius nodded and the two walked down.

At the same time as this was happening......well, let's visit Gryffindor to find out!

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! OOHH WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!" Elizabeth yelled, enraged as her hair was a blonde color after she had finished showering with shampoo. "AND WAIT UNTIL I FIND FRED TOO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screeched, running around the common room. 'Wait...I know how to lure him out.' Elizabeth thought, a sly smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, hello Jason! How was your summer?" she said, a little loud on purpose. She knew that James could not stand Jason. Everyone knew that Jason had a HUGE crush on Elizabeth; well, except Elizabeth of course!

Jason knew exactly what she was doing- I mean, who doesn't, after she was yelling..."Oh, quite fun...but I'm looking forward to this year!" he smirked getting closer to her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, James popped up scowling. Elizabeth jumped away and tackled him.

"FIX IT YOU BLOODY PRAT! FIX IT!" she screamed. James jumped out of her grasp, thoroughly frightened.

"Ok, Ok!" he surrendered, and with a flick of his wand, her hair turned black again. She immediately calmed down, and glared at James and Fred. She smacked both of them on the backs of their heads and headed down to the great hall.

"Morgan! Celina! Wait up!" Elizabeth called to her two best friends, as she made her way down the stairs.


	2. Discovery of the Dark Book?

**Chapter 2: Discovery of a Dark Book?**

**Written by: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

At the great hall, Elizabeth broke off and went to go visit Ravenclaw. There she found Scorpius, Rose, and Al (seated in that order) chatting together. Elizabeth cleared her throat. Rose turned around and jumped and her. "Elizabeth! I honestly didn't see you here!" she looked down to her watch and jumped up. "Ugh, look at the time! Mum's going to kill me if she knows that I'm not studying!"

The three others stared at her in wonder. If you didn't believe that Rose had inherited her mother's brains, you'd believe it now. Elizabeth turned to the two boys. "Err...is she always like this in the beginning of school?" Al laughed and nodded while Scorpius just stared the way she went, deep in thought. "Yoo-hoo! Scorpius! Malfoy? _SCORPY_!" she yelled loud enough for 3 tables in front of her to hear. Scorpius flushed a beet red and scowled as the other tables snickered.

"Shut it Lizzie! The others are staring!" he hissed, clearly embarrassed. She snickered.

"Sorry mate. You were deep in thought...thinking about _Rose???_" she jeered. Scorpius flushed even darker.

"Gosh, don't you have other people to bother?" he whispered hoarsely in embarrassment, getting up and running away to the Ravenclaw common room. Al looked lonely, so he stuffed all the food in his mouth, and went running after Scorpius. Elizabeth shook her head laughing and walked back to the Gryffindor table, but passed Slytherin on the way.

"Yea, and then I went down to my Mum and Dad's basement, and found this!" a 3rd year boy was saying, showing his friends a spell book titled: _Deepest Darkest Spells: 100 gruesome spells that are sure to get rid of your enemies_. Elizabeth stifled a gasp as she ran back to her table.

"...and I told her-" Craig was saying

"James! You'll never believe what I found!" Elizabeth whisper- yelled. James turned around with a confused expression on his handsome features. (and yes, I am in love with James Sirius Potter) "Some Slytherin bloke has a dark spell book! He said he's going to use it against his enemies!"

James smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing!" he said. "Now, let's worry about something more important. Are we going to go to Hogsmeade together?" Elizabeth giggled as he smirked.

"Of all things...Hogsmeade?" she managed to say between giggles. He gave her his best puppy dog face and she sighed. "Fine, you win this round Potter, I'll go with you!" she laughed, smacking him playfully on his arm.

* * *

Rose, Scorpius, and Al (in that order) were walking to Herbology with Professor Neville Longbottom. They were talking excitedly about Quiditch practices. "Can you believe that Derek Hunter is the Ravenclaw Quiditch captain?!" Rose squealed as she sighed dreamily. "He really is something" she giggled. Al and Scorpius rolled their eyes and Scorpius's stomach burned with jealousy.

"We'll never understand you Rosie," Al sighed. "We really could care less about Hunter...but Shannon Crawley on the other hand...." Al smirked. Rose's mouth turned into an 'O' in the middle of her rant about Derek Hunter. She smacked his arm. Al looked at her. "What...?" he whined.

"You ,sir, should not be thinking of her! She's dating Kyle Mclaggen for Pete's sake!" she pointed out softly but firmly.

"Ah, but Sylvia Shaklebolt (And yes, Shaklebolt had a son, but I don't know who the mother is) on the other hand..." Scorpius trailed off, a smirk playing on his lips. Rose looked back and forth between the two boys, her face with apparent horror, and smacked her head.

"I don't want to listen to your little fantasies, thank you very much!" she squealed, running off. Scorpius and Al looked at each other, and shrugged, walking to class, still talking about the two girls.

Rose, Al, and Scorpius (I'm sure you're getting tired of me saying that by now...) walked side by side, brooms in hand. It was time for Quiditch try-outs and the three Ravenclaws all had butterflies in their stomachs. Rose was trying out for keeper; just like her father (only so much better than her father (um....no offense Ron!!)) , Al was trying out for seeker (wonder where he got the skills from, huh?), and Scorpius was trying out for beater (eh, I have nothing to say for this...oh wait...now I do!!).

The three friends' shoes sank in the wet grass, and they crossed some fields, just in time to see Derek Hunter start to give everybody a pep talk. Derek Hunter was kind of like this generation's Cedric Diggory. He was tall and lean, not to mention muscular, and was a fairly smart student (uh, well, duh! He's in Ravenclaw). He had shaggy brown hair and dimples (for dimples make the man) with a low voice that, so to say, made most of the Hogwarts girls swoon.

"...so, in conclusion, I wish everybody good luck!" he finished. By this time, Scorpius was inwardly fuming since Hunter was looking at Rose the whole time. "All right, beaters first!" he called out, blowing his whistle. Scorpius looked to the side to see half the Ravenclaw girls giggling on the bleachers. He rolled his eyes, as he got in line to try out his awesome skills. (Insert random name) was up first. He got 3 out of 7 shots- not the best score...(Insert another random name) was up second; he got none of his shots, because he was shaking in so much fear that he had a panic attack, fell off his broom, and was rushed to the infirmary. _How unfortunate_ Scorpius thought as he mounted his broom. He kicked off and felt the adrenaline as he soared through the air.

As the bludgers were thrown up and one by one, he flew to and fro, beating each one of them as accurately as he could. He heard Al, and more specifically, Rose cheering on for him, and gave the last one the biggest 'thwack' he could. The whistle was blown and he slowly flew down. As he landed on the ground, he saw all the girls on the sidelines cheering for him, some girls swooning- he rolled his eyes to this.

But Scorpius Malfoy was looking for one girl, and one girl only; he found her near the bleachers, grinning from ear to ear, cheering alongside Al. As he made his way there, he was crushed in a bone crushing hug by his two best friends. "That was amazing!" Rose squealed, jumping up and down. A shrill whistle was heard and everybody settled down.

"That was amazing mate!" the captain praised him. "Alright, keepers next!" he boomed, as loudly as he could. Rose cracked her knuckles and stretched he legs.

"Wish me luck!" she called back to the two boys.

"Good luck!!" Al screamed, not knowing she didn't literally mean it. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Al, you really are clueless..." Scorpius commented. Al looked at him confused and Scorpius rolled his eyes again, before turning his attention to Rose. Like him, she was last in line; a fairly big line actually. Ten people were actually trying out. Scorpius watched each of the first eight people failed to save at least 3 goals. Then, contestant nine was up, and the blonde boy's eyes bulged out. There, on the field, was Shannon Crawley, walking up to the post and mounting her broom. Wolf whistles and loud 'woots' could be heard from the bleachers. Shannon managed to save 5 goals, and by the time she ended, Scorpius could see Rose look extremely disheartened. But she wore a determined expression on her face and she mounted her broom gracefully.

Scorpius looked at her in awe as she saved 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, AND HOLY COW, all 7 shots! She landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' and pumped her fist up in the air. The guys were whistling and hooting with cheers as they all crowded up to her. Even from all the way where Scorpius was, you could see her ears, then her face flush with embarrassment from all the praise she was getting. She pushed her way through the crowd and ran up to him-and Al. Scorpius looked her in the eye, having a silent conversation with her. Al took this opportunity to thump her back (which she glared at him for) and Scorpius hugged her, reluctantly letting go. He knew he was probably grinning like a fool, while Rose turned to Al to give him encouragement. Scorpius looked at Al. "Not worries mate! You're a sure in for seeker! You're Harry Potter's, greatest seeker of our last generation, son!" Al took a deep breath and walked over to the fields.

"Alright everyone, you guys were phenomenal, but I can only choose a limited amount of people. So here are our beaters: (Insert random name), (Insert another random name) and Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius felt Rose squeeze his arm, and he inwardly smiled. "Keeper: Rose Weasley!" Scorpius squeezed her hand and heard her giggle under her breath. "Chasers: (Insert three random names), and finally our seeker: Al Potter!!" he concluded. "Practice is tomorrow, after lunch. Got it everyone?" the new team nodded enthusiastically and they were dismissed.

* * *

"Oh, you were phenomenal Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, as they walked together down the hall. Scorpius bowed his head down so no one would see the faint blush that was building up.

"Ah, Rose has got a point! That was amazing mate! Where did you learn to do that?" Al chimed in. Suddenly, Scorpius bumped into somebody. He looked up to see Elizabeth Wood and James Potter standing there. "James, James! Guess what? I'm Ravenclaw seeker!" Al exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I'm keeper!!" Rose added in, not wanting to be outshined. James grinned and gave his cousin and brother each a one-armed hug. "And Scorpius is one of the beaters!" the red-headed girl added, sounding extremely proud. Scorpius saw James's facial features turn from a grin to a scowl. He quickly began to walk away when he heard the Potter boy talk.

"So, they're actually letting the Death Eater's son play?" he sneered. He froze in horror and turned around, his blue eyes as cold as ice. Elizabeth was gripping onto James's arm, a desperate expression on her face.

"James, please, let it go!" she pleaded. He turned to her and shrugged off her arm.

"No! How could they let the son of a Death Eater play?" he questioned, looking at Scorpius with dagger eyes. Scorpius took a step closer to him, his eyes cold and fierce.

"What are you saying _Potter_?" he spat.

"I'm saying you're a no good, filthy little boy! That's what I'm saying!" he shouted in rage. Scorpius tried to keep the tears from his eyes springing.

"Shut up!" he cried, his voice already choked with tears. James smirked.

"Aw, is the little Death Eater boy going to cry to his Death Eater FATHER?!" he sneered. Scorpius slugged him in the stomach, with every ounce of energy he had, and started to run away before anyone heard or saw him cry. The last thing he heard was Rose shouting and cursing at James, her voice in tears, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BLOODY BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!" before everything faded away and he collapsed on the concrete floor in tears.

* * *

ok, so there's the second chapter! i'm actually working on chapter 5 right now, im just waiting for reviews :)) peace out home dogs 33

~TCW


	3. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Chapter 3: The First Cut is the Deepest**

**Written by: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

Scorpius groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes, that were still filled with tears. A few of them fell, burning his tear strained face. He sniffled and turned around, his whole body sore from his fall on the concrete, and was surprised to see Rose sleeping peacefully, her head on his bed, her body going up and down as she breathed. He smiled to himself, wondering how lucky he was to have her as a best friend; though he hoped that one day, they would be more than just best friends (hint, hint FORESHADOWING) **(;) Rosius moment alert!)**. His heart broke in two as he saw her tear strained face and he hesitantly reached his arm out and gently, and lightly, stroked her hair. He withdrew his arm immediately as he saw her stir and lift her head up.

He took in all of her features; her glossy red hair (though it was quite messy, he still loved it), her dimples (pfft...what kind of boy DOESN'T like dimples), her amazing figure (ugh, don't worry, he wasn't having any mental images (yet)), and, best for last, her amazing hazel eyes, that he now noticed were red and puffy, like his probably were, and the discontent smile she wore on her face. Her face turned a little red from her trying to keep in her tears, but she eventually broke down.

"I'm s-so sorry!" she wailed, her body shaking from the oncoming sobs. Scorpius held out his arms and hugged her, silently stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to the crying girl. "I-I don't know w-what's gotten in-into him" she continued, sniffling. She started to cry some more, and he continued to stroke her hair. "H-he's a bloody b-bastard I tell y-you, and ARGH, I'm s-sorry" she sobbed. Scorpius felt tears springing to his eyes as he saw and heard how heartbroken and devastated Rose looked.

He heard the door open slowly and quietly and he saw Al's head peer in. He looked at Scorpius, worried but still smirked and mouthed: 'Am I interrupting something?' but when he saw the blonde boy's pointed glare his smirk turned into a scared frown, mouthed: 'I'll talk to you later', and closed the door.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, the same sight was happening, though not as romantic. Poor, ok, well not _poor_, James was getting beat up by Elizabeth. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU DOUCHE?!" she sobbed, punching him in the face (and ouch! that has GOT to leave a mark). Her chest was heaving up and down, as the sobs racked her body. "SCORPIUS MALFOY IS PROBABLY THE SWEETEST GUY I HAVE EVER KNOWN! HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG, AND I SEE NO REASON FOR YOU TO SAY _ANYTHING_ LIKE THAT! I DON'T WHY, OR HOW, OR WHEN YOU BECAME SUCH A JERK! AND UGH!" she screeched, and stopped punching him, but still wore a furious expression on her face. Her voice was low, demanding, not to mention vicious. "You fix this right now James Sirius Potter. Or you're going to lose me as your best friend!" she growled and ran to her dorm, slamming the door so hard, he wasn't sure if it broke but he could hear it from down here. James sighed and winced in pain as he sank to the couch. He honestly had no idea what had come over him. He supposed Rose would write to Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron and would probably get a thorough scolding from his father, mother, and aunt. He really didn't know about Uncle Ron, but would still get in trouble for calling someone the son of a death eater just because it had made Rose cry.

He honestly didn't even know what his little cousin saw in that little jerk; ok, so maybe he was being a little harsh when he was calling Scorpius the son of a death eater or a jerk....ok a lot harsh....but still! He was still a Malfoy, and an enemy of him; that counted for something right? ...Right? He was definitely going to object if those two started to date; he shuddered as he pictured it: Rose holding hands with Scorpius, the little blonde twerp squeezing her hand as she giggled and blushed. She slowly leaned to kiss his cheek.

The scene in his head faded and morphed into the Ravenclaw common room. Rose and Malfoy (as he would now refer to him as) were sitting on the loveseat (=P [that's his facial expression]) and staring into each other's eyes. Then both of them getting up, and kissing –cough cough snogging cough cough- each other goodbye. He shuddered involuntarily as he pictured the little Malfoy's arms snaking down to her waist, his cousin's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He could even see them French kissing, their tongues in each other's mouths and UGH!

James woke up sweating and panting, clutching a blanket...wait a blanket? He silently turned his head to see Elizabeth slowly make her way up the common room stairs. He smiled to himself as he dreamed sweetly.

* * *

Rose had eventually gone to her room in the middle of the night, after making sure that Scorpius was alright; after all, he had collapsed onto concrete floors, and that would have had to hurt. She sighed, thinking of all the horrid things she wanted to do to James at this very moment; I mean honestly, it was alright to hate him, but to call him names such as the son of a death eater? Now that was low, even for James. He may as well have called her a Mudblood for that matter. She just shook her head.

She knew that she would probably be teased for crying at the 'scene of the crime' (ok I honestly have no idea why I just wrote that =P) or for crying in Scorpius's arms, but she didn't care one bit. Her heart had snapped into two when she saw Scorpius crying from a distance. There had been a crowd of people, some sniggering and laughing while pointing at him. She had said some vulgar words (oh how her mother would scold her) to them, kicked them in the places where the sun don't shine, and had carried Scorpius (with the help of Al) to his room. She slightly smiled as she remembered that despite all of Al's pleadings and warnings that she would get in trouble, she had stayed and fell asleep on Scorpius's bed.

_Scorpius._ Oh how she loved that boy. Call her obsessed, but she knew almost every single thing about him. She just loved everything about him. From his silky hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through, to his cute little button nose...ok forget she ever thought that.....she loved how muscular he was and the fact that he was one of the top students in the house (below her of course). She loved the passion that was emitted from him when he did anything and everything. She loved his lips; oh his wonderful lips. So rosy (haha pun intended), and soft, his but that she just wanted to squeeze....not that she ever stared at it (T_T). But the absolute one thing Rose Weasley especially loved about Scorpius Malfoy was his eyes. Sure at times they were full of cold and hatred, but her heart burst with happiness when she saw all the love and compassion. Whenever he looked at Al or someone else, she was amazed at how his eyes would dilate and become a soft pool of ocean blue.

She was perplexed (haha I just used a big word (not really)) at how James could hate someone as sweet as Scorpius. Sure her uncle, father, and Mr. Malfoy were enemies, but still! Scorpius was nothing like his father! Nothing! He was sweet, caring, smart- definitely nothing like his father. "Password?" a voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked and looked to see where she was; oh wow...she had walked all the way to Gryffindor common room.

"Dumbledore" said a voice. Rose turned around to see Elizabeth Wood walking towards her, the black haired girl's hand reaching out to pat her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Correct" the Fat Lady's portrait boomed and opened up. Rose gasped when she entered and heard Elizabeth scream.

"JAMES!!!" Elizabeth shrieked.


	4. My Cursed Cousin

**Chapter 4: My cursed cousin!**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"JAMES!!" Elizabeth screamed running to her best friend. James Sirius Potter, her best friend, was suspended in the air, his arms and legs splayed out, looking like a zombie with glowing eyes. A first year student came running to see what all the commotion was. Elizabeth turned to the little boy. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE KID! GET SOMEONE! GET ANYONE!" she screeched. The kid looked thoroughly frightened and ran out of the common room. Elizabeth was practically in tears now.

She frantically tried to get him down, but fell and saw a brown bag on the floor. She opened it slowly and carefully peered inside. She saw a ring and jumped back, knowing that this was like what happened to her mother in her seventh year. Elizabeth was not one to cry but the thought of James, _her_ James, ending up like her mother, was terrifying and she wouldn't stand for it. Madam Parvati ran in and stood in shock, her mouth shaped like an 'O'. She quickly shook her head and muttered, "Just like Katie Bell. Well, I won't stand for this!" and quickly got to work. By this time Headmistress Hannah Longbottom, Potions teacher Professor McLaggen and Defense of the Dark Arts teacher Professor Muffins ran in.

"Call the Potters and Weasleys immediately. They're not going to like this," Headmistress Longbottom said in a worried tone. Elizabeth was gasping for air between her words as she hurriedly explained what had happened.

Elizabeth was now at James's bed where, despite the scolding from Madam Parvati, she sat by James's bed holding his hand, while saying soothing words and apologies. Suddenly, the door burst open and Fred, Louie, Roxanne, Al, Rose (who was in tears), Scorpius who was comforting her (aw, how romantic ;]), Ginny and Harry Potter along with Lily, Ron (who was glaring at Scorpius since he was hugging his daughter) and Hermione Weasley along with Hugo, Teddy and Victoire Lupin (they were engaged actually), George and Angelina Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Charlie (wow way to ruin the chain dude...) all came in (curse the giant Weasley family) and were yelling and pushing and trying to get in all at once. "STOP!!!!" yelled Madam Parvati and everyone fell silent. "Now. Harry, and Ginny, you can come in along with Rose and Scorpius. As for the rest of you...well, since you're such a large party, you're going to have to squeeze into the waiting room"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with Rose and Scorpius entered the room and rushed to James. "What happened?!" Mr. Potter demanded angrily. Madam Parvati sighed.

"You best get out you lot," she said, looking at Rose, Scorpius, and her. Elizabeth angrily stood up.

"Not a chance Madam. This very thing happened to my mother, so I know exactly what's going on. I don't know who did it, but I know what happened." she retorted.

"Yea, and if she stays then I stay!" demanded Rose.

"Same goes for me!" Al chirped.

"I get to stay too. No matter what he said to me, he's still my friend," Scorpius said quietly. Everyone looked at him gratefully. The wizard nurse sighed.

"Very well. Ms. Wood?" she asked, turning to Elizabeth. In a shaky and quavering voice she began to tell everyone what happened and what she saw. At the end, Mr. Potter was looking grim, Mrs. Potter was looking horrified and shocked, and Al, Scorpius, and Rose were huddled together in fright.

"I-is he going to be alright?" Mrs. Potter asked in a hushed voice. Mr. Potter had a fierce look on his face, as well as Elizabeth.

"Of course he's going to be ok!" Harry exclaimed at the same time Elizabeth said, "My mother survived didn't she? James will too!" Ginny smiled and laughed, reassured.

* * *

"Rose can we talk to you?" her mother asked. Rose looked worriedly from her mother to her father.

"I've been to bed on time and I'm on the top of every class if that's what you're worried about!" she said, her voice high-pitched with worry. Her mother and father laughed. Her father ruffled her hair.

"That's all nice Rosie, but we want to talk to you about Mal-Scorpius." he told her. Rose's happy facial features turned to a defensive scowl.

"What about him?" she snapped. Her mother and father were taken aback. Never once had their daughter ever talked to them like that.

"Your father and I...erm, mostly your father, wanted to warn you about Scorpius that's-" Hermione began.

"You're just scared that just because he's a Malfoy, he's going to stir up trouble, isn't that right?" Hermione and Ron just stood there, watching their daughter. "Well you're wrong!" she growled. "Scorpius is nothing like his father! Nothing! (curtsey of _Warriors: The New Prophecy_ for giving me this amazing line!)" she huffed and spun around on her heel and stalked back to James's room. Hermione turned to Ron.

"She's in love with Scorpius isn't she?" she said, in a dream voice, her eyes shining. Ron scowled.

"Yes, and I don't like it," he growled. Hermione turned to him, slightly frowning.

"Merlin's beard Ron! You heard Rose! _Draco_" she started, purposely using his first name. "has raised a fine young child. I for one think he is a perfect gentleman." she pointed out. "And if they ever started dating I would approve..." she trailed off, hinting her red headed husband.

"Ugh, very well...I suppose I would let her date him...." he grumbled reluctantly. Hermione squealed and hugged him.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she said kissing him.

"I hope you know I love you," Ron said teasingly. Hermione giggled softly, not wanting to attract attention. Hermione kissed his cheek tenderly (=P).

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she sang.

* * *

**ok, so come on! we needed some Ron and Hermione action!!! hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Trouble on the Train

**Chapter 5: Trouble on the Train**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

It was the holidays and our heroes were on the train back home. Rose, Scorpius, and Al were in one compartment and James and Elizabeth on another. They were really excited since Teddy and Victoire's wedding was coming up. Roxanne and Lily were the bride's maids, Rose was the maid of honor, and Elizabeth was the flower girl. James was the best man, and Al was the ring bearer. Since Hugo didn't understand what to do at a wedding, he was the usher who would lead everyone to their seats.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the wedding!" squealed Rose. She leaned back in her seat and started to hum the wedding song. Al sighed.

"At least _you_ have an important job!" he grumbled. "I get to present rings to the bride and groom. Joy!" he said, the 'joy' part being sarcastic. Scorpius laughed.

"So, Al, who are you bringing as your date?" he said, happy that he would be Rose's date. Al sighed.

"I don't know...James has Elizabeth, you have Rose...I really don't know." he sighed sadly. Rose nudged him.

"I think it takes a real man to go single. Besides, maybe there are some girls that might spark your interest" she said winking, as Al flushed a light red. Scorpius snickered as Al glared at him, his eyes saying: Dude! Why aren't you on my side?! Rose looked up. I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom." she looked at Al with a mischievous glint. "And don't try _ANYTHING_ funny!" she warned, walking out. Al looked at Scorpius, an evil teasing look forming in his eyes.

"So...you and Rose, huh? You never did tell me what happened in your room?" he reminded casually, causing Scorpius to flush.

"Er...it was nothing...she was crying and I held her..." he said trailing off, avoiding eye contact with Al. The younger Potter boy rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiight.....man, you totally like her." he stated, his voice sounding certain. Scorpius flushed even harder at the fact that Al knew.

"Pfft....I-I don't like her....ok, fine, I do like her...but I just don't know if she likes me back. Happy? And our friendship is too valuable to risk if we ever went out." he whispered. The door handle rattled and the two boys jumped apart, trying to look casual.

"What happened? You guys look like you're about to explode..." Rose commented while looking back and forth between them, her red hair moving side to side. Scorpius looked at her.

"It's nothing......ok? Oh look, here comes the trolley!" Scorpius exclaimed, immediately changing the subject, feeling extremely relieved.

* * *

"James," Elizabeth said, in a sugar-sweet voice. James looked at her knowingly and sighed.

"What do you want?" he rolled his eyes. The surprise that Elizabeth's face showed would have normally made anyone think she was surprised; but James could see right through her.

"Why, whatever do you mean James?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. James smirked.

"You just want something. I can see right through you Lizzie" he said, shaking his head from side to side.

"Ok, fine. You caught me, I need something. Ok, so I know for a fact that Scorpius likes Rose, right? You following me, Potter?" she snapped, noticing that James had a blank look on his face. The brown haired boy shook his head and nodded.

"Right...but what's in it for me?" he took a look at her face and jumped up. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! You are _NOT_ playing Cupid with those two. Elizabeth Katie Wood! You get that idea out of your darling little mind now!" he said, with a warning glare. Elizabeth just _huffed_.

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of romance? Compassion? Are you really that heartless James?" she whispered looking down, her black hair covering her eyes. James sighed and weighed his options...

"Oh, alright! BUT! You do all the Cupid stuff! I'm just here to help!" he added quickly before she pulled him into one of his crazy schemes. The crazy black haired girl squealed and pulled him into a hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. James pulled away and opened it.

"Hello there children. Would you like to buy something?" the trolley woman asked. Elizabeth got her money out and started to pick some snacks. She turned to James, her auburn eyes glistening with excitement.

"You want anything James?" she asked, finally remembering him. James shook his head.

"I'll share with you Liz; if that's ok of course!" James advised.

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright. Here's the money." And with that, she took her arm-full of goodies and dumped them on the seat opposite of them. James and Elizabeth glanced at each other; there was a challenging smirk on the girl's face.

"Ready?" he questioned, getting ready to jump off his seat.

"Set..." she paused, her fingers twitching.

"GO!" and with that said, they both dived and grabbed as much as they could. James smirked.

"And of course, I'm the winner!" he said triumphantly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" she said sarcastically, and turned her head towards the compartment door. Out there, was yelling. James and Elizabeth ran outside. They found a little girl crying. Elizabeth saw her twitching and whipped her head around. "What in the world did you do to this poor little girl?" she screeched, attracting attention from all other compartments. The 5th year boy smirked and turned around.

"It's called the Crutacious curse dummy!" he rumbled, pulling out his wand. "And your next sweet pea," he smirked, pulling out his wand. Elizabeth, who was quick also, pulled out her want.

"CRUCIO!" he cried.

"EXPILLARMOUS!" she shrieked and knocked the wand out of his hand and onto the floor. The 5th year boy looked amazed and bent to go pick up his wand. "DON'T _EVEN_ TRY ANYTHING!" she barked, slapping the boy in the face. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF FUN?! HURTING KIDS WITH THE UNSPEAKABLE CURSES AND JUST LAUGHING IN THEIR FACES?! WELL NEWS FLASH FOR YOU...er, what's your name again?"

"Crawley, ma'am," he squeaked.

"Shannon's brother?" he nodded, "...right....WELL NEWS FLASH FOR YOU CRAWLEY! DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! GO THAT PUNK?" she barked again. Crawley seemed to shrink and nodded, and scampered out. Elizabeth took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She knelt down to where the little girl was. "You ok sweetie?" she asked kindly, offering a hand.

"Yes, thank you!" she whispered, her face torn and scarred. "May I see my face?" she asked, still whispering. The students winced as she took Elizabeth's mirror and started to feel her face and all the scars and blemishes. "So...this is what I've become..." she croaked, tears pooling her aqua blue eyes. Elizabeth felt something in her eyes and was surprised to find tears. The girl was beautiful. She had silvery blonde hair and a button nose. She had dimples and high cheekbones. Her figure was marvelous, and it wasn't difficult to see that many guys had drooled over her.

"What's your name sweetie?" Elizabeth asked her voice thick. The girl looked up.

"Maggie, Maggie Spindlier," she said. Elizabeth hugged the girl tightly and patted her head. She saw Maggie look down as she saw the guys looking at her in disgust and the girls looking at her in horror.

"DON'T YOU BLOKES HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO?!" she roared, scaring half the students and they ran away. Maggie let go.

"Thank you for helping me," she said her voice full of gratitude. "But I better go..." she said hugging her before trudging off. Elizabeth sighed and watched her leave. She turned back to James.

"Have my snacks. I'm not in the mood to eat," she whispered and walked away.

* * *

ok, so there's chapter 5!!


	6. Arriving Home

**Chapter 6: Arriving Home**

**Written by: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Elizabeth arrived home and grinned broadly. Her owl, Snowflake, hooted loudly as she too, realized where they were. Elizabeth opened the door and put all her baggage down. Suddenly, she was thrown back by two little kids, Aaron and Simone, who were hugging her. "How was school!?"Simone squealed. She had obviously inherited Elizabeth's craziness and wildness. Elizabeth peeled her siblings off of her and set them on the couch.

"Way too much drama," she grumbled. She told them about everything from the Death Eaters to the incident on the train. They looked at her wide-eyed.

"I don't want to go there anymore Lizzie!" Aaron, being the most sensitive out of the three, said his voice full of fright. Elizabeth shook her head violently.

"It's not always like that! Trust me! Now come on, you must be starving," she said, remembering that they couldn't make themselves a snack. Simone and Aaron skipped after her. "So how did the nanny treat you two?" she questioned.

"Oh, she was really boring. Not like you though!" Simone cheered as Elizabeth giggled. Aaron looked down.

"She beat Simone for talking back," he whispered extremely quietly. Elizabeth dropped the knife.

"She _WHAT_?!" Elizabeth growled. Simone and Aaron looked terrified. Simone glared at Aaron.

"Nice going you idiot!" she sighed. Aaron glared.

"You were crying all day!" he bellowed, raising his voice, which was something he rarely did. Elizabeth looked taken aback.

"Ok, ok. Just stop you two. Now go play on the computer or something, alright? I'll make you lot a snack and then you can go play with your friends," the two grinned and nodded.

* * *

James slammed the door after getting lectured during the drive. _Not a great way to start the holidays,_ he grumbled. As predicted he had gotten in trouble not only for what he said to Scorpius about being a death eater, but for all his pranks. "Hello James!" Lily squealed as she hung onto his legs. James gave a throaty laugh and picked his baby sister up.

"What's up squirt?" he smirked as she pouted and nestled into his shoulder.

"I was waiting for you to come back. Mummy and Daddy aren't letting me have any fun!" she muffled, her mouth full of t-shirt. James laughed again and put Lily down.

"Well have no fear Lily. Now, tell Mum and Dad that I'll be in my room," he told her as he made his way up the stairs. James settled down into his room and started to read a book about the history of Quiditch.

Meanwhie, Al slowly got out of the car and helped his parents out. They smiled and together, walked to the house. Al's head was full of thoughts. Mostly about his most recent crush, the one and only Shannon Crawley. She was smart, cunning, beautiful, and amazing at Quiditch. Shannon had sleek blonde hair and sandy pale freckles. Her cheeks were a light pink and she had an amazing figure. "Al? Are you ok?" his father asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Al, still deep in thought, nodded, and walked to his room.

* * *

Rose entered the house with a smile on her face. She had gotten top marks on everything and was on the Quiditch team. Life just couldn't get better. "ROSIE!" Hugo cried, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong Hugo?" Rose asked, ruffling his hair and Hugo giggled.

"You got an owl from your _boyfriend_!" he cried giggling, referring to Scorpius. Rose flushed a scarlet red.

"Hugo! He's NOT my boyfriend!" she retorted, hands on hips, looking extremely uncomfortable. Hugo giggled again, running around in circles singing 'Rosie has a boyfriend!' as Rose shouted and protested. Her mother and father came in looking extremely amused.

"Hugo, stop bothering your sister! You have some chores to do!" Hermione cried, saving a very flustered Rose. Rose shot a grateful look at her mother and ran upstairs to her room to find Aradia, Scorpius's owl, sitting there, ruffling her feathers. Rose stroked the owl and gave it a treat as she hurriedly took the letter and ripped it open.

'_Dear Rose,_

_Mum and Dad don't know that I'm writing to you. I need to escape from this place so meet me in the park in an hour._

_Love, Scorpius'_

Rose put the letter down and ran downstairs. "Mum, Dad, I'm going to the park!" she cried, already out the door. Rose sprinted straight to the park which was only 5 minutes away and then stopped to catch her breath. "BOO!" a voice boomed, causing her to shriek and jump into Scorpius's arms.

"You just can't keep off of me can you Rose?" Scorpius smirked, making her flush. Rose struggled out of the boy's arms and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a yellow flow top with little peace signs on it, and wearing jean shorts. Scorpius was wearing a red half t-shirt and had jean shorts on along with tennis sneakers. His blonde hair was shaggy, with hair sticking out everywhere.

"Oh you're going to get it!" she cried angrily and started to chase Scorpius around the park. She suddenly fell down as she bumped into someone who was none other than Lily Luna Potter.

"Oh, hey Rosie!" Lily squealed as James picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Lily was wearing a pink sundress that had little yellow suns. She was wearing sandals and had her hair in pigtails. James was wearing a white tank top with baggy shorts and huge sneakers. His brown hair was whipped all over his head and he had a broad grin on his face. He turned to Rose and flashed his famous glistening grin.

"Hey Rose! Hey Scorpius!" he said happily, obviously implying that he and Scorpius were now friends.

"Hey James" he said smiling. Rose grinned like a fool. The tension was finally over and everybody was friends again.

"AAHH!" James cried as he was knocked over by two little kids.

"James! Aaron, Simone, what did I tell you about watching out for people when you're in the park?!" Elizabeth Wood hollered from across the park. In a blink of an eye, she was over to their side, helping James up.

"Sorry Elizabeth," the two chorused.

"We were just excited," Aaron pouted and Elizabeth laughed.

"Yea! That stupid nanny would never let us play outside!" Simone chimed in and Elizabeth stiffened. Rose saw James put an arm around her shoulders. He whispered something and she shook her head, looking down. The two then left, leaving everyone alone.

"Well, I'm out of here!" Simone announced arrogantly and everyone looked at her. "Pfft...what?" she whined and everyone shook their heads. Hugo, Lily, and the twins all left to go play together, which left Rose and Scorpius all alone (-^.^- ~wink, wink~). Rose sighed and sat down on the bench.

"So how did your summer start off?" Rose asked as her mind slightly wandered. Scorpius looked away.

"Not too good. Father was quite upset that I'm friends with you and Al. Mother is very proud though. She said that she was happy that she had a son like me," he admitted quietly. Rose put a comforting arm around Scorpius.

"Don't worry Scorp! Everything will turn out great, just you wait!" Rose exclaimed optimistically. Scorpius grinned and she smiled back sweetly. But what she would have never known was that inside, Scorpius's heart was fluttering, and with her words, he felt that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**hurry up and review people! i only got 2 reviews for chapter 5!!! i put a little more Rosius in this, so i hope you're happy -makes a pouty face-**


	7. The Not So Normal Lupin Wedding

**kk, shoot me. im so sorry i haven't posted in ages. School has been killing me and my Grandfather died recently :( so yea...ill give you guys a special marathon though so stay tuned :D  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Not-So-Normal Lupin Wedding**

**Written by: TheChannyWizard**

* * *

The day of the wedding was finally here! There was hustling and bustling in all the Weasley/Potter/Wood households. There was cooking, cleaning, washing, drying, rehearsing, dress choosing and fitting, arguments, tears, and a whole bunch of other things. "The wedding! The wedding! The wedding is here!" Hugo cried laughing and running all around the house.

"Settle down, Hugo!" Hermione snapped as she fixed her dress, obviously looking stressed. Rose emerged from upstairs with her bridesmaid dress on. She held a sparkly blue strapless with a silver shrug on top in her hands so she could change afterwards. She was wearing her hair elegantly scrunched in a bun, with her bangs falling near her eyes. She was wearing high heels but carrying flats and wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Everyone ready?" Ron asked as everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"James, hurry up! You're holding everyone up!" Ginny cried as she fixed Al's hair despite his struggling. James sprinted down the stairs and fixed his bow tie and popping the collar of his tux, flashing a grin at his brother and sister, who was wearing her bridesmaid dress. She was happily spinning around, watching it puff up, while Al was looking at himself in the mirror. Harry appeared, looking like an older clone of James. Their untidy brown hair was still untidy (what a surprise), and their teeth glistened as they flashed a smile.

"Alright guys, let's go!" James cried, eager to see his godbrother and his cousin get married, and eager to see Elizabeth.

* * *

"Alright you two; no funny business, no goofing while the pastor is talking, no nothing got it?" Elizabeth barked. She was wearing her flower girl dress, which was an off-shoulder below the knee coral pink dress with sequins. She was wearing a wreath made of roses on her head, with her black hair in a bun with strands of hair flowing out. She was wearing flats, but brought stilettos with her, along with another dress. It was a plum colored dress with sparkles everywhere. She was wearing sheer lilac eye shadow and had a French manicure on her hands.

"Yes Elizabeth!" the two siblings chorused happily. They were each other's dates, so there was no hassle in finding someone to go with.

"Ok, so let's get a move on!" Simone squealed, excited to go to her first wedding.

* * *

Rose walked in, looking at all the guests as she passed by them. It was after the wedding, and the music was blaring in her ears. Everyone had changed, except the bride, who looked gorgeous. She spotted James and his family, Elizabeth and her family, and...oh Scorpius! He looked extremely handsome in that tuxedo, his blonde hair covering his eyes. She took a deep breath before running over to them. "Hey guys!" she cried, greeting her cousins and friends. They turned around.

"What's up Rosie? Isn't this wedding awesome?" James grinned and turned to Elizabeth. "Want to dance Liz?" James asked, holding out his hand. She giggled while nodding and her fingertips lightly took his as James led her onto the dance floor. It was a slow song, and Elizabeth had her arms around James's neck, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms curved around her slender waist and you could hear her laughing to something James was saying. Rose turned around when Scorpius tapped her shoulder.

He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Do you, maybe" he gulped, tugging at his bowtie. "want to dance with me?" he mumbled this part really fast, but Rose understood. She giggled under her breath and took his hand, where he led her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music and spun around, song after song, along with all the other couples that were dancing. Rose looked up, hazel meeting baby blue. Scorpius's eyes were shining as he beckoned the orange haired girl to come take a break and the two sat down and started to talk.

* * *

Elizabeth had gone to get a drink. She came back to see James dancing with Pricilla Preston, Hogwarts' richest 3rd year girl. Elizabeth smiled as she saw how happy James was, but somewhere in the bottom of her stomach, she felt something burn, and no matter how much she tried to push it away, it wouldn't go. _What the hell is this feeling?_ She thought, extremely confused. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and her long black hair swung to her shoulder as she spun around.

"Hey Elizabeth," he smiled nervously, tugging his collar every so often. "D-do you w-want to dance?"

Elizabeth smiled broadly, her whole face glistening in the moonlight that was shining down on her. "Sure, Jason. Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling the boy with her. "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada turned on, followed by "Love Drunk" by Boys and Girls and "Fireflies" by Owl City. Elizabeth felt the adrenaline as she and Jason danced side by side. There was a short intermission, and the two friends headed towards the decorated tables, panting and gasping for breath. "That was brilliant!" she grinned, gasping a little in between. Jason nodded, too tired for words.

"Oh yea! We should hang out more often!" he said, winking in flirty way. Elizabeth's cheeks became a light shade of pink as she giggled nervously. Jason placed his hand on her's and she lightly grasped it, her face in awe. Jason seemed to get caught up in the moment as he slowly stood up, bringing her closer to him. Their eyes met, the girl's shining auburn red to the boy's glistening aquamarines. All around them, people were gasping as Jason slowly brought his free hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. And then they were leaning, leaning, leaning, James was coming over, Jason was punching James...JASON WAS PUNCHING JAMES?! Elizabeth snapped out of her dreamy trance in time to see James flying across the dance floor. Her eyes watered as she saw blood trickling down his head when his head met a glass. The guests gasped and Elizabeth ran to James, the tears flowing freely down her face. She knelt down and shook him, screaming his name repeatedly, sobs emitting from her body. Ginny, Harry, Lily, and Al were rushing to James, Lily crying screaming his name. Elizabeth seemed to have a flame surrounding her body as she stood up and slowly turning around, her once shining golden auburn eyes now a glinting auburn flame. She took two strides to Jason and FWAM!

Jason went flying as she punched him smack in the stomach. She punched his jaw, and everyone could hear the loud cracking as his face turned into a hue of blue-purple. "There," she growled. "That should teach you to mess with my friend, you bloody bastard!" she spat. Poor Victoire was sobbing into Teddy's shoulder and Elizabeth frowned. Victoire was supposed to be having the time of her life, and James was unconscious, Jason was bruised and all banged up, and Elizabeth was panting hard and had a bloody hand. She looked down and walked to the sobbing bride. "I-I'm so sorry, Victoire!" she said, her voice choked on the oncoming tears. "Y-you're supposed to be having the time of your life, and h-here we have James unconscious a-and Jason bruised!" Victoire hugged the girl and smiled slightly.

* * *

The whole wedding was brought to an end as the Potter family, Elizabeth, and the newlywed Lupin couple rushed to the hospital where James was admitted. Poor Elizabeth wouldn't leave James's side and only left to go to the bathroom. Jason came by later, his face still bruised up, and peered in. Elizabeth tiredly looked over and stiffened as soon as she saw Jason there. She slowly stood up, her hands balled into fists, and her knuckles white. "What the bloody fuck do you want?" she spat, not even caring that she was cursing. Jason stood his ground.

"I came to say sorry," he began while stepping forward. Elizabeth tried to control her temper.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked as calmly as she could, but got no answer. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO IT?!" she growled, this time more fiercely. This time, Jason got angry too.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU THAT'S WHY!" he exclaimed then snapped his mouth shut.

* * *

**dun dun dunnnnn! cliff hanger once again! what's Elizabeth going to say? how will she react?**


	8. Rejection Hurts Like Hell

Chapter 8: Rejection Hurts like Hell

Written by: TheChannyWizard

"Y-you what?" Elizabeth stuttered. By now, everyone had come into the room to witness the event. She stood there like a statue, not even moving a muscle. Jason was red in the face and had his back turned. "Jason, even if you do like me, why did you punch James?" Elizabeth sighed, her face crinkled in confusion. Jason looked down.

"I was scared he would pull me away from you. He really hates me you know," he argued. Elizabeth frowned and glared at him.

"He's only trying to protect me! Something that you're probably not even capable of!" she angrily exclaimed. James stirred, and Elizabeth's frown turned into a smile. She turned to face Jason. "Now get out of here!" she growled as James groaned. Elizabeth rushed to his side and knelt on the floor.

"Oh my head...where am I?" James groaned. Elizabeth took his hand and stroked it. She looked at James sadly.

"Jason punched you and you hit your head on the table and a piece of glass hit your head. I'm sorry about him...he was jealous and though you would pull him away from me." Elizabeth said looking down. James put both his hands on either shoulder.

"I wasn't going to do that. But Lizzie...do you like him?" James asked. Elizabeth looked confused.

"Of course, he's one of my really good friends!" she exclaimed softly. James shook his head.

"Elizabeth....you know what I mean!" he exclaimed, getting impatient. She frowned then her mouth turned into an 'O'.

"Oh no! Gross, I don't like Jason like that!" Elizabeth groaned, looking repulsed. "He's nice and all, but definitely NOT my type!" James looked reassured.

"Good, because in truth, he's not such a nice guy." he replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sake James! He's not so bad!" Elizabeth protested. James bit back a response.

"Whatever, let's forget about him for a while, ok?" James asked and Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

James stared at Pricilla Preston. It was the middle of Potions class and Professor Moony was dragging on and on, not even noticing that the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were dozing off. James felt himself getting bored and let his eyes wander around the room. What his eyes feel upon was a Slytherin girl that every guy wanted. She had shoulder length sandy brown hair that swung from side to side whenever she walked. Freckles covered her nose, and accented her round face. Her eyes were almond shaped and her lips a rosy pink. Her face was flushed from heat and her cheeks a bright crimson red when she met James's eyes. Pricilla was a decent student, not to bright, but not at all dumb. She was not a big fan of Quiditch but came to watch anyway.

So now, James was still staring at her. His eyes seemed to analyze her from head to toe. "MR. POTTER! DO YOU MIND TELLING ME THE ANSWER?!" Now, if there was one thing James was good at, it was listening and letting his mind wander at the same time.

"Beet root, sir," James answered and the whole class started to laugh. Professor Moody's face turned purple, then blue, then red as he looked very flustered.

"Y-yes, that's correct Potter..." he muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed. The bell rang, and he looked up. "Class dismissed." he ordered, and all the students filed out. James rushed forward to Pricilla.

"Hey Pricilla," he greeted and flashed a smile, turning on the ol' Potter charm. Pricilla turned around and flushed a bright red.

"Hey, James. What brings you here?" she giggled, biting her lip. James put one hand on the wall blocking her way, and clicked. She stood there, clutching her books and tried not to meet James's eyes.

"So, there's this party that I'm going to on Saturday...and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he asked, flashing another toothy grin. Pricilla bit down on her lip even harder and giggled. She looked up and flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"I would love to James," she said. Pricilla winked and kissed his cheek before running to class. James just stood there, holding his cheek where Pricilla had kissed him.

"Got another girlfriend?" asked a voice that was filled with amusement, but something that James couldn't detect. James turned around and saw Elizabeth Katie Wood, standing there with her hands on her hips, and her face looking amused but her eyes glinting with something that James couldn't recognize. James blushed and looked away. "Mm, I thought so. You are _such_ a player, James Sirius Potter!" she chided. "Now come on, we have to get to class," she groaned, and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

Scorpius was walking down the pathway with Rose and Al. "So, Al, your parents finally let you have a holiday party?" he grinned, sharing a look with Rose that said everything. Thankfully, Al didn't see and just continued chattering away.

"Yea, it took me, James, _and_ Lily to persuade them. Though I must admit Lily did an excellent puppy face." he laughed, and the others giggled. Al looked over to Rose. "Well you've been quiet lately. Mind telling us what's on your mind?" Rose looked up, startled, and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I've got to go now, so I'll see you later!" she called, already rushing off.

"Rose!" the two boys cried, and looked at each other.

"Know what's going on with her?" Scorpius questioned, looking worried. Al shook his head.

"I don't know. She's been like this since we got back from holidays." he commented, shaking his head.

Rose hurried to the other side of the grass where she met fifth year Derek Hunter. "Hello Derek. You said you wanted to see me?" Derek Hunter just stood there, his eyes traveling up and down Rose's body. Rose shifted awkwardly and felt uncomfortable. "Derek?" she managed to squeak out. Derek snapped out of his trance, and his ebony eyes seemed to darken.

"Come to my room," he ordered, and she obediently followed. Rose kept her gaze low as all the other fifth year girls stared at her with pure rage and jealously. Some girl gave her the finger and other tried to trip her. She stumbled her way behind Derek until a fifth year girl, whose face was caked in makeup stood in front of Derek.

"Derek, where are you going?" she whined, biting her lip to look seductive.

"Mary, sweetie, why don't you wait for me? I'll be out soon, and then we'll have some fun." Mary's eyes widened and she squealed prancing away. Derek shook his head and smiled a crooked grin.

"Girls these days, huh?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, and stalking away, with Rose at his heels. The two Hogwarts students entered Derek's room. It was tidy, and had a cozy feeling to it. Rose gulped as Derek turned to look at her, and she gaped at the sight.

Derek looked pure evil now. His ebony eyes now looked like two pieces of dark coal. His hands were clenched and his smile sick and twisted. Rose put her hands on her hips. "What's the meaning of this Derek?" she choked out. Derek laughed a maniacal laugh.

"You like me," he simply stated. Rose stopped short and her eyes widened. He laughed again. "You stupid fool. No one can like scum like you. You're just a stupid little girl who has dreams too big for her own good. You're ugly and a guy would have to be an idiot to like you." Tears sprang into Rose's eyes and she bit her lip to keep them away. "See, stupid girl, I've known you liked me. Mary, my girlfriend, is getting awfully jealous...but you seem to have a body too good for a face like yours." Rose gaped.

"What the hell? You just said I was u-"

"Ah, but I love your body. It's just amazing; not as amazing as Mary's, but I haven't had any fun in a while, and I'm dying for some." Derek said, stepping closer to Rose. Rose quickly looked around and sprinted for the door, but Derek was too fast. The boy trapped her like a little squirrel in a cage. "There's no way out," he grinned maliciously. He grabbed her little waist and roughly kissed her, earning a moan of pain from her. He grabbed her and threw Rose onto the bed. She started to squirm as he came closer, his breath reeking of alcohol- but she knew he wasn't drunk.

"HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!" Derek slapped her across the face.

"Shut up you fool!" he growled and resumed kissing her. His mouth traveled from her mouth to her cheek to her jawbone. It traveled to her neck and slowly started to strip her. He took her robes off, revealing a white tank top and shorts. Derek's eyes shined in delight as he took the tank top off, leaving her whole torso bare. He ripped her shorts and panties off leaving Rose naked and writhing. She was crying, squirming, and screaming all at once. But she knew that once her voice became hoarse, there was no hope. Derek slowly started to slip his shorts and boxers off. She whimpered as he punched her in the stomach.

"I thought I told you to stop screaming!" he huskily whispered, getting horny from the sight before him. He took his shirt off, revealing a toned body with a six pack. Normally, Rose would have swooned from the sight of him, but now she was revolted and terrified. Derek prowled like a cat and suddenly jumped on top of Rose.

He stuck his dick into her vagina and started thrusting in and out. Rose screamed and squirmed and screamed again as the pain increased. "Oh, my bad. I should have warned you; it hurts much more if you move," She winced as he took his dick out and started to suck her stomach. He sucked it until he left a hickey and then moved to her breasts. Rose was openly crying, her screams echoing into nothingness. She moaned in pain as Derek sucked on her nipple. He lightly bit it and just grinned evilly as she moaned again. He beat her as she started to scream again.

"You'll never learn will you?" he rasped.

"Just stop, please! Please, I beg you-"she pleaded, but was cut off by a moan that passed through her body. Derek had stuck his dick into her vagina again and was thrusting in and out. Yet again, Rose's cries and screams were wasted as they faded away; or so she thought.

After Al had left to go to his room, Scorpius had decided to follow Rose. He was jealous at the sight of Rose with Derek and continued to follow them. He cursed silently as Derek shut the door. So, the little blonde boy decided to press his ear against the door and listen. "What's the meaning of this Derek?" he heard Rose choke out. Derek laughed a maniacal laugh.

"You like me," he simply stated. Scorpius froze. Derek laughed again. "You stupid fool. No one can like scum like you. You're just a stupid little girl who has dreams too big for her own good. You're ugly and a guy would have to be an idiot to like you." Scorpius's stomach flared and burned when he heard that. He had the impulse to burst in there and "See, stupid girl, I've known you liked me. Mary, my girlfriend, is getting awfully jealous...but you seem to have a body too good for a face like yours." Scorpius growled lowly.

"What the hell?" he heard Rose say. "You just said I was u-"

"Ah, but I love your body. It's just amazing; not as amazing as Mary's, but I haven't had any fun in a while, and I'm dying for some." Scorpius's eyes widened and he tried to open the door- it was locked. Scorpius though quick and scoured the floor for a bobby pin. 20 feet away, he finally found a bobby pin and he grinned in delight. Not wasting a second, he started to pick the lock. Suddenly, the door was opening and Scorpius hid. Derek Hunter looked out, closed his door, and walked away, whistling to himself. His hair was ruffled and he had a wild gleam in his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled, but Derek took no notice.

Scorpius hurriedly opened the door and nearly threw up at the sight.

LoL, guess you didn't see that one coming :D


	9. RAPED

**A.N: ok, so im super sorry for the surprise of....lemons...in this story....im sure i've lost some people, but if you keep reading, you'll kind of see why i did that....now, im again, really, really, sorry, and I promise that there will be NO more lemons in this story....so please enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 9: Raped**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

Rose was all battered up. Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises and her hair was wild, spread out everywhere. Her clothes were ripped and she was still sobbing. Scorpius rushed over to her, and put his head near her chest to check for her heartbeat- it was faint, but very much there. Normally, Scorpius would have been flushing at the sight of Rose naked, but this was no time to joke. He dug out a bathrobe for her and wrapped it around her. Rose looked up, finally noticing someone and screamed.

Scorpius looked dumbfounded. "Rose, Rose, it's me, Scorpius," he whispered, pronouncing his name very clearly. As Scorpius leaned forward, Rose seemed to shrink back.

"Please...just stay back!" she cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. Scorpius paid no attention and grabbed her hand. No matter the protesting she did, Scorpius lifted her off her feet and off the Madame Parvati.

* * *

Al was walking all alone. First Rose, now Scorpius...where was everybody? Suddenly, Al saw two figures. One which he recognized immediately as Scorpius; the blonde hair was pretty hard to miss. It took a few seconds to register the second figure. The figure was beaten and bruised...wait...was that "ROSE!" Al cried. He ran over to the two of them. Poor Rosie..."What happened? What did you do to her?!" he growled before he could think.

"I haven't done a bloody thing!" he bellowed, instantly flaring up and looking extremely protective. Scorpius' blue orbs looked lovingly at the girl in his arms. His grip tightened on Rose, bringing her closer to him. Al looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Ugh, I know, I know...it's just that..." Al trailed off. Scorpius looked sympathetic.

"It's ok, Al. Look, I have to take her to the hospital wing...I'll catch you later, ok?" Scorpius said impatiently. He looked at Rose and back at Al.

"Oh alright...but I'm going to tell my parents and my aunt and uncle in the meantime," Al suggested, already walking away. Scorpius looked over to see Al leaving. He looked back at the unconscious Rose, and kissed her hair.

"I promise, Rosie, we're going to find a way to help you," he muttered to her and made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

"James!" Elizabeth called, running down the corridor, pushing her way past everyone. James looked up from a piece of paper and raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth stopped short. "How come you're not at the hospital wing?" she questioned. James froze.

"The hospital wing? For what?" he asked, genuinely confused. Elizabeth gaped.

"You haven't heard about Rose yet? Rumor has it that she was raped by some fifth year student!" she said, all in one breath. James snapped his head up quickly.

"What the hell are we still doing here? Let's go!" he called, already running down the corridor, with Elizabeth right behind him.

The two friends arrived at the hospital where they saw a lot of students. "BACK OFF! OFF WITH YOU LOT!" shrieked Madam Parvati. James and Elizabeth looked at each other, nodded, then charged right into the crowd.

"MOVE IT YOU FREAKIN' BUFFALOS! MY BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE COUSIN IS IN THERE!" boomed Elizabeth, her black hair seeming to static with electricity. Everyone got quiet at her voice and made a path. She huffed and flipped her hair and stomped down the path. "Madam?" the black haired beauty called quietly. The nurse whipped around and was about to yell at them; but when she saw them, her features softened and she let them go right in.

James and Elizabeth took small, timid steps towards Rose's bed. Already, they could smell the metallic reek of blood. Elizabeth squeaked a little, and James grabbed her hand. They cautiously reached the bed where they saw a blood-shot-eye Scorpius sitting there, stroking her hair, a tear falling down every so often. Scorpius looked up and jumped back, clearly still afraid of what James would do. James smiled sympathetically and looked over to his little cousin.

Her breathing was shallow and her face and body were still battered and bruised. She had gripped the sheets tightly and was tossing and turning in the bed with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I-is she ok?" James asked, getting a little misty in the eyes himself. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it, while blushing ever so slightly.

"Yea..." Scorpius replied. "She's just reliving the nightmare. I'm sure she'll be fine" he said, his voice a little thick, indicating that he might break down soon.

"Don't worry James; I know that our Rosie's going to wake up! I just know it!" As if on cue, Rose's eyes fluttered open. She looked dazed and cloudy-eyed as she scanned the room and registered three faces looking extremely worried. Her mind seemed to ignore Elizabeth and she registered James and suddenly, she screamed.

* * *

**k...so again, sorry for the lemons, i really hope you guys keep reading......ill love you to death my wonderful readers :D**

**~THC  
**


	10. Rosius at last!

**Chapter 10: Rosius at last!**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"Rose, Rose, calm down! It's me, James, _your cousin_." He reminded the horror-stricken girl. Rose calmed down and blinked a few times.

"I-I knew that!" she stuttered, her ears turning red. James lightly chuckled and stroked her hair. Rose flinched a little, but grinned nonetheless. "I-it was so scary…" she said out of nowhere. James looked up sharply.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!" he growled. Rose smiled a little.

"No need...he's already been expelled," she rasped. "I-I'm sorry I screamed like that. I just feel...like it's going to happen all over again, ya know?" James stroked Rose's hair.

"Don't worry, we'll all protect you," he smirked, flexing his muscles. Rose noticed that Elizabeth stared a little at it. Rose cleared her throat and Elizabeth snapped out of it and avoided eye contact. Suddenly her eyes widened and she whispered something to James and they both walked out. (Insert romantic piano tune)

"So...Scorpius, I never got to say thanks for saving me." Rose said quietly, blushing a slight pink. "It was awfully brave of you," she continued, and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. Normally, Scorpius would have been terrified by now, but all this drama had made him brave.

"Listen, Rose..." Scorpius began. _This is it, this is the big moment._ "I really really like you more than a friend. You're smart, beautiful, amazing, funny, and everything a guy could want in a girl. You're tough, innocent, sweet, and I think a guy would have to be crazy to not like you. And I never got to thank you for what you did in the beginning of the year. It was brave of you to stand up for me like that. And I know that my parents hate your guts, but that doesn't matter. I love you and that's all that matters right now,"

Rose had tears in her eyes and she leaned forward again and their lips met. Their lips moved in harmony, and she knew that she had found her true love. It was short, but sweet, and they pulled away simultaneously, their foreheads touching. "I love you too," she replied breathlessly. Rose heard the doorknob rattling and she pulled away, keeping her hand entwined in Scorpius'. Elizabeth and James re-entered and walked towards them. Elizabeth took a look around the room, took one glance at their hands and squealed.

"Congrats you guys!" she squealed and laughed. Rose giggled and shook her head while blushing and Scorpius squeezed her hand. James raised his eyebrows and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We won't do anything PG, James," she groaned, reading the boy's mind. James flashed a grin.

"Ah, don't worry about it Rosie," he said, sticking his tongue out. "Besides, I have a girlfriend too,"

"You do?" Scorpius asked.

"Aw, who?" Rose cooed.

"You WHAT?!" Elizabeth asked, shocked, causing the three to look at her. Rose gave her a knowing glance and Elizabeth bit her lips to keep the tears from coming.

"Yup, Pricilla Presley!" he exclaimed proudly. Scorpius, Rose, and Al (who had just come into the room) were all congratulating him as Elizabeth slipped out of the room, feeling heartbroken for the first time in her life.

"Hm...thank God we didn't have to lock you in the closet," James said suddenly, earning looks from the 2nd year students. "You know Elizabeth. She was trying to get you and Scorpius together...looked like the turn of events worked in our-her- advantage."

Rose giggled. "Elizabeth sure has her ways. She's so sweet and caring."

"Yea, and loves to tease me," Scorpius pouted, earning a small thwack from Rose.

"Yea, she sure is something..." James sighed. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, do you like her or something? I mean, you just got a girlfriend and everything,"

"No, no, I don't like her like that! Besides, she likes _Jason_," James replied, putting emphasis on the name. Rose rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't-"

"Look, I've got to go. I promised Pricilla we'd go out tonight." James snapped and left, leaving the 3 younger kids looking awestruck.

"Since when did he become such a jerk?" Al wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we better start packing! The train is coming in another three hours!" Rose exclaimed, and the trio made their way out of the hospital wing and to their respective rooms.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Elizabeth asked James. He turned around, and she inwardly groaned, seeing the lovesick look in his eyes again.

"I'm going to walk in the garden with Pricilla," he replied, sighing at the name. She quietly sighed.

"James, we're going to be leaving _Hogwarts_ for the year! We've _always_ spent the last days together!" she protested. James got an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't you care about my happiness at all? Like, really! I'm finally going out with the love of my life and all you could think about is you?!" James snapped. Elizabeth's eyes widened with hurt. She felt the moisture come into her eyes again.

"W-well fine...if that's how you feel about things, I guess I could go hang out with someone else," Elizabeth said quietly, hanging her head and letting her black hair hang over her face. James paid no attention to her and she quickly ran out, letting the tears drop freely.

* * *

**-sigh- this story is coming to an end soon...but don't worry :) there's a sequel that i've already started to work on**


	11. Summer Goodbyes and The End

**OHMYGOD! I can't believe another story has ended :( thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! your feedback was so helpful! again, thanks, and i hope you're all looking forward to the sequel :D**

**sincerely,**

**~TCW**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Summer Goodbyes**

**Written By: TheChannyWizard

* * *

**

"I can't believe the school year went by so fast!" Elizabeth exclaimed, flicking her black hair over her shoulder. She got no response though, because James and Pricilla were sucking each others' faces, I mean snogging, I mean _kissing_, each other. Elizabeth nearly gagged then left the compartment feeling ignored and hurt. She made her way to Al, Scorpius, and Rose's compartment.

"So...what are you guys going to do when you get home?" Rose asked Scorpius, their bodies nearly touching. They were still quite uncomfortable with the whole "mushy couple" stuff.

"Oh, I don't know-"Scorpius was cut short from a knock on the door. He got up and was amazed to see Elizabeth looking extremely awkward.

"Mind if I join you lot? I can't stand to be near those two face-suckers," she said, crossing her arms, still looking extremely uncomfortable. Scorpius' eyebrows rose, but he said nothing and moved over to let her in.

"What's James doing that's so bad?" Rose inquired, looking at the black haired girl. She frowned and rolled her eyes in a mean way, making the others look at her surprised.

"You really want to know? Then go to his compartment and go check it out," she retorted with such hatred, it made everyone quite scared. The three 2nd year students filed out of the compartment. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Elizabeth inwardly groaned. _James is nothing more than a friend; a friend, that's all._ They came back a few minutes later with horror written all over their faces.

"I didn't even know he could kiss like that. He must have had a lot of girlfriends if he could kiss _that_ good!" Al commented. "Those pictures in my mind still get me freaked out!" Elizabeth frowned and felt her heart hurting with every word Al said. Rose apparently noticed this and put a hand on Al's shoulder.

"How about we talk about Quiditch?" she asked through clenched teeth. Al understood immediately and began an animated conversation though Elizabeth zoned out for the most part.

How she hated Pricilla Presley. Merlin's beard, she was in _Slytherin_! They were _always _the enemy of Gryffindors! Besides...that girl always gave her mean glares and always kissed James whenever she walked into the room. She had practically hypnotized James and made him attracted to her. James didn't even pay attention to her anymore. Not even when she told him that for his birthday, she had gotten them tickets to see the hottest new band concert. He just kept staring into Pricilla's eyes, looking all lovesick. Well Elizabeth was _sick_ of that behavior.

What had happened to the James she had known? The one who was smart, practical, fun, adventurous? All that had gone down the drain once he and Pricilla had started to date. What was so special about her anyway? Of course she didn't think she was pretty or anything, but really? _Pricilla_ was the worst choice to make! Anyway, it was too late now. The train suddenly stopped and the students began to file out.

Elizabeth took one last look at the train before collecting her baggage and heading out of the train. There she saw Aaron and Simone waiting with the Potter and Weasley family. She took a deep breath and walked forward, step by step. Quite unusually, she was the last one to arrive. There she saw James give one last kiss to Pricilla then get ready to leave. The black haired beauty felt outraged. "James!" she called, sprinting towards the young Potter boy. "Surely you're not going to leave without saying bye to me?" she questioned, feeling her eyes getting a little wet.

"Look, I really have to go. I'll see you next year!" he replied, then left and caught up to his family. Elizabeth was left, mouth agape. She had never felt so furious and hurt in her entire life; and that included the time when her parents hadn't come to see her off.

"Um...Elizabeth? Is it time to leave?" Simone asked, afraid of the response. Elizabeth quickly shook her head and nodded. She took her baggage and the Hogwarts Cupid walked out of the airport looking sadder than she had in her entire life.

* * *

"Mum, Dad!" Rose called, as she set down her baggage and hugged them.

"Rosie!" Ron cried hugging her and spinning her around. Rose giggled. She turned to her mom and hugged her, whispering something in her ear in the process. Ron looked between the two girls. "Rose Margret Weasley...do you have something to tell me?" Ron asked in a threatening voice.

"Uh..." was all Rose could say. But the blush on her cheeks and the way she looked around the station was as good of a confession to Ron. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm extremely happy for you, sweetie," he whispered in her ear. Rose looked at her dad wide-eyed before hugging him tightly. Hugo jumped and attacked his sister from behind.

"Now Rosie really has a boyfriend!" he giggled. Surprisingly, Rose didn't look frustrated with him, but instead, had a sly smirk on her face.

"You know, Hugo, the Hogwarts teachers aren't going to allow that type of behavior. You'll get in serious trouble if you act like that." She reprimanded him. Hugo gasped and stood up straight.

"Oh no! I've got to practice all summer to be top in school!" he cried, already running ahead to the car. Rose stayed a few steps behind, where Scorpius was standing, waiting for his family.

"Hey," she simply said, holding her baggage and grinning.

"Hey," Scorpius replied breathlessly. The two simultaneously stepped forward and kissed a sweet kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Rose giggled.

"Well, see ya around this summer..._Scorpy_" she giggled then ran away.

"Oh you're going to pay for that Rose!" Scorpius teased than waved goodbye and she vanished into the setting sun.

THE END


	12. Author's Note

**hey guys! im back one more time to say.....the sequel is now posted! so go check out Broken Hearts and Promises**

**~THC  
**


End file.
